Silver
by Muffinbutton5
Summary: After being an assassin her whole life Silver finally finds her twin sister, Ruby, after escaping Salem's control. Will Ruby accept her new sister as family knowing her troubling past, or will she be cast out and left out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Silver Descends

Silver:

Two on the left, one behind the dumpster in the ally way to the right, three behind the corner behind me. All members of the white fang and all useless trash probably unable to kill a small group of beowolfs judging by their aura, except the man standing straight in front of me.

He was a tall man with orange hair that flowed over his left eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into a red band. He had a formal white suit with black dress pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a grey scarf and in his right hand he held a luxury cane he used to lean on.

Judging by his aura he was not a huntsman because he did not possess a semblance, but that did not mean he was not dangerous. His eyes showed experience and his lean showed arrogance.

"Salem must truly underestimate me" I called out to the orange haired man standing across from me. His face flashed with confusion before he fixed it with the same arrogance as before.

"Salem?... Ah you must be speaking of the employer. I'm sorry miss but I'm not much into questions, the highest bidder is all I worry about." He said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other using his cane once again to support his weight, before he raised his left hand and let out a loud whistle.

Seconds after loud battle cries sounded where the White Fang members had stationed their ambush. White uniforms flashed as each White Fang members sprang from their spot to begin necessary fire to eliminate their target.

'Slaughter them. Kill them. Slaughter them. Kill them. Just like us, just like us.' The children's whispers echoed throughout my head. I grabbed my head from intense pounding pain the voices caused. 'I am used to this.' I thought as I pushed the voices to the background to regain my focus.

Nothing but crimson red flashed through the sky as small pieces of flesh flew into every direction painting the ground with a thick layer of blood.

"Clap clap clap not bad for a young lady such as yourself. I didn't even notice you setting up any razor floss." He said as he shifted his weight on both feet changing into a combat stance while, lifting his cane which now pointed at me. A low hum and a red glow was all it took for me to start to escape the narrow ally.

'This might be a tough one.' I thought as I began to jump from wall to wall to quickly escape, but I was too late. The massive dust round exploded in the middle of the dark alley burring my clothes and skin as the shockwave sent me flying up onto the roof I was previously trying to climb to.

Yang:

BOOM!

A explosion sounded in the distance shaking all the glasses in the bar while sending others over tables causing them to break. 'What the hell was that.' I thought as I got up from my seat and left to see what caused the explosion. Luckily the owner was too busy cleaning up the after math to notice I was short a few lien on my drink.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!

The sky light up with multiple clouds of fire and dust covering the sunset in the distance. Whatever windows that were left unscathed from the initial explosion were now shattered by the shockwave. The shockwave had no effect on my body thanks to my aura, but others might not be as lucky. I began to move towards the source of the explosion to see what I could do to help and there was always a possibility of a dust robbery performed by the White Fang or a notorious robber such as Roman Torchwick. As I got closer the smell of blood got thicker and thicker almost to the point I thought I was going to barf up the cookies Ruby made earlier not like they were good anyways.

That's when I saw it, a pool of blood and body parts mixed and spread everywhere in the ally in front of me. I quickly lost my stomach to the gruesome sight before my eyes. It took what felt like an eternity before I came back to my senses by the noise of battle on the roof above.

My rage shot through the roof when I heard a young girl let out a grunt of pain. Wait, that sounded like Ruby. "Hold on Ruby I'm coming." I yelled up to the roof as my anger shot past its limits. Bouncing between walls I urgently reached the top to see something that would change my life forever.

Standing before me was Roman Torchwick and my sister fiercely battling for their life's. The only problem was Ruby wasn't Ruby it was her, but she had silver hair that faded to red with dull red eyes that seemed to show no emotions. It made my spine shiver just glancing at them.

Silver:

My burned skin was already healed to the normal pale white by the time I got to my feet thanks to my aura. The orange haired man was already on the roof in the opposite corner rushing towards me with his cane raised in an offensive stance giving me no time to prepare for the oncoming attack.

He wiped his can forward hoping to land a blow to the left side of my upper thigh. But I was too fast. Quickly taking out my dagger I parried the blow easily before I began my counter attack of seven different slashes all aimed at the vital areas of his body. He was fast deflecting all the slashes I sent at him. Noting his skills with the cane I decided to jump back to get distance between us giving me time to think of an effective plan of attack. The only problem was I was being backed into a corner with nowhere to go but off the edge of the building.

The orange haired man's experience did not betray him. He quickly charged forward giving me nowhere to go. He sent his cane flying down at a vertical strike. It took both hands to block it one to hold the dagger and the other to brace it. The blade of the dagger sank into the soft flesh of my bracing hand from the shock of the canes attack. Letting out a grunt of pain I took the blade out of my hand.

"Foolish girl resorting to such dangerous measures to block my attack." The orange haired man jumped back once more resting his body using the cane to support himself.

The blood running out from my hand stopped as new pale white flesh covered the fresh wound. Only a faint red scar could be seen that would likely disappear within a week.

Once again, the man was on guard seeing my healed hand. "Seems you are full of surprises young lady"

'What are you waiting for kill him. Turn him into nothing but a pool of blood.' The voices rung throughout my head even louder not allowing me to push them away.

Darting forward I grabbed one of the many throwing knifes from the pouch strapped onto my black belt. Throwing the knife at his head the orange haired man dunked just in time for it to hit him. The time it took him to react to knife, I was already within range. I activated the red dust powdered dagger causing the blade to burst into flames. Crouching low I swing the blade at his unprotected legs. The blade only grazed the edge of his shin as he pulled back his legs in a late reaction.

Damn this must be the hardest opponent I have faced yet.

"Hold on Ruby I'm coming!" A loud voice in the alley below shouted. Out of nowhere a tall golden-haired girl flew over the side of the roof.

Bang!

A loud blast came out from a pair of gauntlets that went to the tips of her fist hit the orange haired man right in the side of his ribs sending him flying straight into the brick house behind him.

Yang:

I ran over to Ruby knowing that no one could get up after receiving a hit like that. Ruby seemed off, actually everything about her seemed off. The way she stood, the way her face lacked emotion, and the strangest thing among them was she was using a flaming dagger. And she was even wearing a silver cloak. This can't be Ruby I realized she would never get rid of the red cloak that her mother gave her.

"Are you okay?" I asked not knowing what else to do with so many questions assaulting my brain. The change was subtle but for a second her dull eyes gleamed with excitement "Do you know Ruby?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Yes...why are you looking for her..." I said in a questioning tone hoping it didn't sound hostile.

"I think...she is my sister." She bluntly stated her face showing no sign of change in emotion, only the slight tilt of her head made me question if she even knew what she was saying.

"Ruby Rose...we are talking about the same person, right? Questioning her I began to clearly see the differences between her and Ruby. Her hair was long and silver with red tips tied up into a messy bun. She wore an almost identical cloak to Ruby's red cloak but this one was silver. Her face was identical to Ruby's except for her dull blood red eyes. She wore a long sleeve red blouse with black trim. She also wore a black pair of combat pants and boots.

Clank clank bang

A bright white blinding flash came from where the Torchwick was presumably knocked out. 'Damn a flashbang.' I thought, rubbing my eyes trying to expel the white from my vision. When I regained my vision the man was gone, leaving only a few drops of blood running off the roof.

Wee woo wee woo

Blue lights flashed below as the sirens got louder. "This is the police, don't try anything funny we have the building surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air." Looking over the edge of the building four squad cars were lined up together with the officers standing behind the cars for cover. Guns were pointed, and faces were dark. Putting my hands in the air I beaconed to the strange girl behind me with a flick of my head. She hesitated, looking towards the building next to us and then to the cops a couple times.

"Don't do it, it's not worth it. Besides you were the victim."

Silver:

Sheathing my dagger, I walked forward with the golden-haired girl. Damn if that girl finds out I killed the men in the alley way she will reject me like everyone else.

Yesyesyesyes like everyone else. So that's why you cut us up limb from limb from limb smiling smiling smiling. The children were now visible dancing around me calling out insults and taunts. I tried my hardest to ignore them, pushing the visions out of my head I raised my hands, after all it's all I could do.

One hour later...

"Yes, miss Long we understand your frustration, but the blood trail ended at vale's cities walls we cannot continue chasing without risking lives." A young man with dark hair in uniform who introduced himself as Mark said with concern.

"There must be something we can do." Yang said tapping the metal desk obviously getting annoyed with the young cop.

"There is something you can do. You can wait for the detective to get here. From the description your friend gave he must be Roman Torchwick."

It was a bad decision for Mark because it only escalated Yang's anger. "How is talking going to help the situation." Yang yelled throwing herself out of her chair and quickly storming out of the room.

Mark watched the angry girl march out of the concrete boxed room. Turning his attention back to me he opened a file and turned it my direction. Inside were multiple pictures of men with orange hair. Most were burly looking thugs. In the very middle was him, it was blurred but it was definitely him.

"Does any of these pictures fit his descrip-." Before he could finish a polite knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in" Mark responded to the knocking. "Ah, detective Pollaky glad you arrived safely." Standing up from his chair Mark walked over to the detective to greet him.

He was a black-haired man in his 50's. He had a mustache that connects to his side burns. His sharp eyes were brown and showed intelligent. He wore a black tuxedo with a black bowtie. His face showed age, but his expression was full of life but not too much. He had a brief case in his left hand and a tall black top hat in his right hand.

Ignoring the young cops polite greeting Detective Pollaky sat down in the chair putting his brief case and top hat on the table. "If you would please excuse us for a second Mr. Myers so I could ask this young miss a few questions." Mark hesitated for a moment before leaving realizing it was for the best.

Detective Pollaky had a good poker face I'll give him that, but I could sense his aura flaring with fear and slight disgust.

"I guess we should start with interdictions my name is Ignatius Pollaky a private detective working on the Roman Torchwick case." He forced a smile hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'm Silver" I responded quietly with a small tilt of my head forcing the same fake smile back to him.

"Ok miss Silver I'm going to show you a video could you tell me what is happening in it?" Digging through his pocket he pulled out his scroll and laid it flat on the table. An image hologram projected a foot in the air. It showed a dark alley only light by the few strangling light rays trying to escape the darkness. A few seconds passed, and my figure appeared walking down the alley before stopping abruptly in the middle. Torchwick's feet were barely in the shot.

There was no sound, guess I lucked out in that aspect. Not more than a few seconds later the ground was covered with blood and torn limbs. Detective Pollaky face paled at the sight. The video continued until one of Torchwick's massive dust rounds hit the camera. Face still pale Detective Pollaky closed the hologram display.

"Well miss I hope you could shed some light on the situation. Could you tell me what happened in the alley and how all the White Fang members died?" Detective Pollaky's expression change to a more serious one.

"I killed them...why does it matter?" I asked curiously, after all it they were just weak scum. By the reaction Detective Pollaky gave I'm guessing I said something wrong.

"Miss Silver if there is ever a chance you can fight without killing you should do it." Pollaky's face was hot with anger. His voice showed it and his brow was furrowed.

"This is the kind of mentally that gets people killed. In this world the strong bully the weak and the weak die." I countered

"ENOUGH!" Pollaky's face was now on fire his fist clinched so hard they started to turn blue. Suddenly his face calmed down to the original weathered tan look. His face turned back to the fake poker face he once had.

"There is one last question I would like to ask before I let you go...Who are you Silver?"

"That's a question I'm trying to find out myself detective... Now I would like to leave unless you have any other annoying questions." Getting up out of the chair I walked out of the room. Yang was outside talking to Mark. Seeing that I was done Yang walked over to me and said " I'll take you to Ruby. I want to hear what you have to say, and I guess it would be pretty cool to have another half-sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A New Family

Silver:

Finally, they stopped. Taking a moment of fresh air, I enjoyed the bliss silence in my head. The voices were gone allowing me to finally enjoy the city around me.

The sun had dropped over the horizon by the time we left the police station. Vale at night was a whole new experience. The commercial district was crowded with people heading from business to business looking for some late Friday night entertainment. Stores varied greatly from block to block to cater to humans and fanius alike.

Yang and I roamed the streets weaving in and out of people almost like it was a maze. "We're here" Yang called out to me. We stopped at a garage that had been turned into a bar. The door was open and behind the counter was an old mustached bartender.

"Over here" Yang called walking towards an alley way. Inside was a yellow sports bike standing straight up with no kick stand. A large exhaust pipe came out from the side of the bike bending up and forward. I wonder how she keeps from burning herself on that thing. I thought walking into the alley.

"Get on" Yang said mounting the bike. The bike started with the whine of the turbo boosted engine. I got on carefully making sure not to scratch anything.

Without any warning Yang took off almost causing me to fall flat on my back. Finding my balance, I poked my head out to get a glance of the road ahead. Block by block passed as we raced down the road weaving in and out of slower vehicles around us.

A few minutes later we arrived at a garage at the edge of cliff. "We will need to walk the rest of the way" after walking a few minutes in the opposite direction of the city we reached beacon. The city compared nothing to it. Massive towers loomed over head making the school look more like a castle than an academy.

'I have been to many places, but this was by far the largest building I have ever been to.' I thought, following Yang into one of the smaller towers. No one was insight making the tower seem like a ghost town. Yang had nervous written all over her, whipping her head back and forth at the slightest of noise. Curfew, I thought looking at Yang's worried face.

Hurrying into the building we entered a small hall lined with dorm rooms. All the lights were off only allowing our eyes adjust to the darkness.

Clank clank clank

Heels stomped down the hallway in the distance. Yang stumbled behind me hitting her foot on a table decoration in the hall. Sending out my aura, I felt the aura of the person down the hall. Judging from their aura they had noticed us and were coming fast. There aura was neither strong nor weak, probably just an upper-class student stuck with hall monitoring.

With nowhere to hide in the narrow hallway I prepared to jump out of the darkness to attack. Yang was in full panic mode looking left and right for an escape.

All the sudden the sound of the slam of a door echoed out throughout the hall. Out walked a short haired girl with turquoise eyes that shone even in the darkness of the hallway. she wore a dark T-shirt with some letters that I couldn't make out. Her shorts looked like it was patterned with lightning bolts.

Taking the opportunity, I grabbed Yang and quietly stepped back a few yards, just enough to be out of sight. Shortly after the hall monitor caught up to the shirt haired girl. Appearing behind the girl was a slender Man with dark hair that almost went down to his shoulders.

"Sorry for causing you trouble." He said softly not trying to be disruptive to the people sleeping around him. Grabbing the short haired girl, he pulled her into the room.

As he was closing the door behind him he stopped for a second looking our direction. A few seconds later turned around and shut the door completely.

Interesting he actually saw us. I guess there might actually be a few interesting people in this school after all. That or he's a fanius. I thought, watching the hall monitor stroll back down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Yang had now regained her composure and was once again leading us down the hall. After a minute of sneaking down the hall Yang stopped at a room.

"Before we enter I would like to ask you something. Could we sleep when we get in. You and Ruby can talk in the morning." Yang said mumbling as she fumbled through her pockets.

"Yes of course I am pretty tired myself." I said quietly. Truth was I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I was just too excited. Finally, someone who will love me no matter what. That what family is for right? I thought hoping I was right.

Ruby:

"Yang is breakfast done yet." I said yawning while rubbing my eyes open. But when I opened them I didn't expect to see what I saw. Starring straight at me was a clone of myself, but with silver hair and red eyes.

I rubbed my eyes once again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But sure, enough she was still there starring straight into my eyes as if she was staring straight into my soul.

"Ahhhh the Grim Reaper has come to take my soul!" I yelled not think of who else it could have been. The Reaper seemed startled by the shout and was now on the floor in pain from hitting her head on the bed above mine.

Taking the chance to save my life I jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door. But the Reaper was pretty fast closing the door before I could get it all the way open.

"Wait!" she shouted with confused look on her face. She seemed terrified as if I was the Reaper and not her. Realizing I had made a stupid mistake I calmed down and noticed just how much alike we looked. We liked exactly alike except hair and eye color. He hair was also longer and tied up into a messy bun. Her whole body was shaking.

Yang came rushing out of the kitchen. Looking at the strange girl and then back to me. "Not more than a minute into meeting your long-lost sister and you have her so nervous she can't stop shaking." Yang said laughing.

A few seconds passed before I fully soaked in the words Yang said. An unbelievable amount of excitement filled my whole body. I could feel the excitement leaking out of my body.

"What! How come I never knew you existed." I curiously asked confused. "Hold it hold it. I just made fresh breakfast we can talk over that. Excited, I skipped over to the kitchen to see Yang had prepared a classic Western meal complete with eggs, bacon, and even biscuits and gravy. Everyone sat at the table with a smile on their face really to eat a delicious meal.

Silver:

Is this what family is like? I thought eating the most delicious food I had ever eaten in my life. Over the course of the meal Yang and I had explained to Ruby what had happened last night with our run in with Roman Torwick, obviously leaving out some of the more "minor" details to both Ruby and Yang

I sighed in my head trying to think of the best way to explain how I came to know Ruby was my twin sister. "It all started 15 years ago when our mother was on a train going to Vale. Me and Ruby were newborn at the time. I was on the train with Mom, but you were already in Vale because Dad had taken Ruby a day earlier. I don't know why Dad took you home a day early, but fate has it the train crashed killing our mother." Taking a pause I looked up from my food seeing Ruby's eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"But how come dad never told us about you. And how come you didn't know about us." Ruby asked looking me straight in the eye with a confused look. Now this is the hard part. I thought, looking back at Ruby feeling bad that I would already be lying to my family.

The first question I also didn't know so I answered honestly. "I honestly don't know why Dad didn't tell you, but he could have been in shock. Ruby and Yang seemed satisfied with the first answer, but the second question was a little trickier.

"I was raised in a small village by a hunter. The only thing I knew was my name which was written on the back of a picture that was stuffed into my clothes. I tracked the name down for three years until I found Ruby Rose daughter of Summer Rose was staying at Vale." I handed the picture over to Ruby who quickly took it. Her eyes grew wide and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

The picture was in truth the only thing that kept me going over the years. Every time Salem experimented on me or every time she asked me to kill someone, this was the only thing that kept me from falling completely into darkness.

The picture was of me and Ruby as babies curled up in different colored cloaks. Summer was holding us one in each hand. Summer had a big smile on her face that could lift anyone's mood just by a glance.

Whipping the tears from her face Ruby handed the picture back to me. "Welcome to the family Silver Rose." Ruby said jumping over the table hugging me. "Thanks" I simply said embracing her for a few seconds.

"Damn Ruby were going to be late to sign up if we don't hurry. Yang said jumping out of her chair running into the other room. Ruby's eyes filled with panic. "It is the sign up for the initiation tournament for beacon." Ruby said noticing my confused look.

"You should sign up Silver. After all you held your own against Roman Torwick." Yang called out from the other room. Ruby was practically glowing with excitement at the thought.

"Sure" I stated simply after thinking about it for a while. After all it would be hard for Salem to reach me in a well-known school like Beacon. I just hope Ruby doesn't think become a hunter is like a fairy tale full of heroes. In the real-world heroes don't exist, only death and misery reign supreme.

A few minutes later we had found ourselves waiting in line for sign ups for the tournament. The line wasn't too long but the admission process was slow. With time to spare I sent out my aura to gauge anyone of possible interest.

Most of the auras were small and not even worth notice, but some were substantial enough to take note of. The first was of a man not even in the line. His aura was almost a complete black and rivaled mine in strength if not surpassed me. I could not make out any facial features at my distance especially because he wore a black chawl that covered most of his body. Something notable was that he wore a giant kukri on his back. Come to think about it he seemed to be watching my every move. I'll have to keep any eye one him he could possibly be one of Salem's assassins. She has been quite long enough, no way she will let me go scot free.

The other person of interest seemed to be a red-haired girl with some type of bronze body armor. Her aura was not as big as the strange mans but was not to be underestimated. Her Aura was also the complete opposite to the strange mans in that was white and gave a feeling of comfort and warmth. Aura strength should not be used to accurately a person's battle strength though as there are many other factors that affect strength.

It felt like a few hours before it was finally our turn to sign up. At the sign up table a sat a professor he introduced himself as professor Oobleck. The man had messy green hair and brown eyes. He wore Harry Potter glasses and had an overall somewhat messy appearance.

He gave all three of us papers to fill out since we came as a group. All the questions were simple but for me was a little difficult because I technically didn't even exist. Yang told me to just use the same address has her and dad would try and sort things out.

After the sign ups Ruby and Yang took me on a tour around beacon to become familiar with the area. After the tour we ate at Ruby's favorite restaurant to celebrate my return. Soon after we went back to our room and spent most of the night playing video games and watching movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Initiation Tournament

Silver:

Three of the happiest days of my life quickly passed. It was the first day of the Initiation tournament. Yang, Ruby, and I were sitting in our seats watching the first set of contestants enter the makeshift rings.

The tournament consisted of seven different rounds. The first round was the preliminaries which had a total of 128 contenders. Each round would eliminate half of the total leftover contenders. To get into Beacon was easy enough. All you had to do was pass the preliminaries. The higher the rank you got after the preliminaries would earn you different rewards such as picking your classes first or even having a dorm to yourself. But of course, placing first got you the best reward. First place would allow you to pick your own team.

The rules were quite simple, knockout the other opponent out of the ring or, knockout the other opponent in general. The only rule was you weren't allowed to kill your opponent.

Currently there was 16 mini stages set up in the big arena to speed up the long process. Contestants would be paired to fight someone by the classic method of drawling numbers out of a hat. I was in group 4 stage 3. Thankfully I wasn't placed against Ruby or Yang. Yang was in group 2 stage 1 and Ruby was in group 5 stage 11.

Professor Ozpin got up out of a raised sectioned seat with a microphone in his hand. "Welcome to Beacon Academy. Many of you are here to become rich and famous and many of you are here to become heroes. As headmaster of this academy I'm here to crush your dreams. 128 of you have signed up for this tournament but only 64 of you will actually make it into Beacon. And out of those 64 who make it at least 20 of you will have been mortally wounded and possibly die. But the other 44 of you will become Hunters and Huntresses. Now as you stand her think about which one of those people you will be. I do not say these things to be scurrilous. I am only trying to be realistic. We only take 64 students at Beacon because we only want people who have what it takes to become a hunter and not be foolishly killed... Now let the tournament begin." The whole arena cheered in excitement at Ozpins speech.

Round one had passed by with nothing special to report only that a girl with red hair in a waist-length ponytail named Pyrrha had passed so easy it was amusing to watch. "Group 2 please proceed to your corresponding stage number." A loud intercom sounded overhead. Yang jumped out of here seat and started walking to the stage.

"Good luck Yang." Ruby called out to Yang. Yang knotted her head in agreement. I gave her a faint smile which she returned to me.

Her opponent was just a normal looking farm boy who wielded a plain looking short sword. The tournament was no place for a farm boy chasing their dream of becoming a hero. Yang would send him a rude awaking.

"3, 2, 1, begin." A loud bell sounded indicating the start of the second round. Sure enough, the farm boy was no chance for Yang. As soon as the bell rang, Yang had sent him flying out of the ring with a single punch. Surprised the boy fell so easy Yang ran over to the boy making sure he didn't wasn't seriously injured. A team of paramedics ran out to carry the boy off on a stretcher. Seeing the boy would be fine Yang exited the arena.

Turing my head I saw a black-haired girl with a bow on top of her head. She had a grey katana looking weapon pointed at a brown-haired man's throat. Seeing he was out matched he gave up.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Yang said approaching us from below with an uneasy look on her face. "You totally blew that guy away." Ruby said jumping out of her seat. "Yeah the doctors say he should be fine." Yang said sounding disappointed in herself. "You got into Beacon that's all that really matters." I said trying to cheer her up. But Yang didn't look to sure about what I said.

Group 3 passed as quickly as group 2. The only interesting thing was the white-haired girl with a pale blue dress had easy won using a rapier.

"Group 4 please proceed to your corresponding stage." The intercom sounded overhead once again. Calmly getting out of my seat I walked down the stands to the stages. "Good luck!" Ruby and Yang yelled down to me from their seats.

Looking across the stage I saw a brown-haired girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had a sword in one hand and a simple iron shield in the other. Sending out my aura I saw she had barely enough aura for me to detect. My anger rose but I kept my face the same blank expressionless face. How could someone possibly think to become a hunter with such weak aura. I thought, unsheathing my dagger from the back side of my belt.

'I'll end this quickly and crush her dreams of becoming a huntress.' I thought, pressing the button on the tang of my dagger. Flames shot off the blade turning it a bright yellow from the heat of the fire.

"3,2,1, begin." The monotone announcer said. The bell rang not a second after. The brown-haired girl rushed at me with determination in her eyes. It was the worst mistake she could have made leaving herself completely wide open without her shield raised. Using my aura to boost my speed I was on top of her in less than a second. Raising her sword to perform a downward strike. Using the chance of attack delay I slightly boosted the speed of my dagger with my aura preforming a diagonal slash to the upper part of her bicep.

Clank clank clank

Her sword had dropped out of her hand. The crowded arena grew silent eyes all landed on our stage staring at what was lying next to the brown-haired girl.

Her arm had been cut completely in two. No blood came out from the girls fresh wound or the arm laying on the ground because it had been completely cauterized by the Twenty-two-hundred-degree blade.

"You will thank me later." I whispered before she fainted flat on her face from pain and shock. Turning from her I walked off the stage knowing it was my victory. The arena filled with worried whispers and angry shouts. Paramedics rushed to the girl checking her vitals.

"Hahahaaha once again you destroy someone's life. When will you stop...When will you stop." The voices started up once again assaulting my brain with insults. "I was helping, if she would have passed she surely would have been killed in a real battle." I said in my head to the voices. "Yes, you might have kept her from dying but what is her life without her dream of becoming a huntress." The voice hissed into my ear. No no no this can't start again. After all I found my family I'm happy now.

"Silver are you okay?" Ruby must have followed me because I didn't return to my seat. "I'm fine." I said tilting my head using my blank emotionless face. "Are you sure, you did just cut off a girl's arm. Accidents happen like this all the time don't think about it too hard." How innocent. I thought, nodding to her.

"Come on let's get back to our seats." Ruby said turning around walking away. I thanked her and followed closely behind back to our seats.

Two hours passed before the preliminaries were over. Everyone I thought would have passed did. The stadium was once again roaring in excitement waiting for the next part of the tournament to begin. There were only 64 contestants left. The temporary stages had been decreased to 8 meaning there was eight rounds. Once again, we drew straws for places in the tournament.

I had gotten group 5 stage 2, Ruby got group 2 stage 7, and Yang got group 2 stage 6. "Dang I was hoping to knock you out of the tournament early." Yang said to Ruby playfully. "Yeah like you even could." Ruby countered back to Yang giving her a light punch on her shoulder.

"Group 1 please report to your stage." Out if the corner of my eye I saw the strange man who had been staring at me the day of the sign ups. He wore his same outfit except he had a 3-foot-long kukri on his back. Also holstered on his hip was a foot-long pistol.

All contestants were on stage ready to begin. The strange man's opponent was a long blue haired man who wielded a large great sword called a zweihander. Battle of the heavy weapons so it seems.

"3, 2, 1 begin." In an instant both opponents charged at each other. Simultaneously cocking back their weapons and stepping forward. Both swords went flying towards the other opponent. The strange man's kukri quickly over powered the other blue haired man sending him flying out of the ring hitting the people in the ring behind him. As he left the stage he caught my gaze. He returned it back with killing intent clouding his eyes.

"Do you know him? He looks like he is starring straight at you." Yang said looking at the strange man. "I remember seeing him at the sign ups, but I don't know him." I said turning my gaze from the strange man to the other contestants.

Another hour had passed making it the 5th group, my group. Ruby and Yang both had good opponents, but they still easily pulled through to the next round.

"Group 5 please report to the stage." Ruby and Yang had gone off to find Taiyang Xiao Long. He had decided to come up as soon as he heard I was alive. I really didn't know what to think about Mr. Long. He had lied to Ruby and Yang about my existence. He must have a good reason. I thought, turning back my attention to the opponent.

He was a fanius with a big black rhino horn on his head. His whole body was covered in rhino skin that acted like armor plates. He wielded a giant battle axe with a mechanical handle. Judging from how it got skinnier the closer it got to the end of the handle, it could fold up into a shorter handle allowing him to parry attacks easier.

His face was dark with repressed anger. "You dare hurt my friend. I'll repay you back for what you did to her." Must be her boyfriend. I thought, pulling my dagger out from its sheath.

"You should thank me. Judging from her skill she would have died her first mission." I said as the announcer had started to count down for the match to begin.

"4, 3, 2" Before the announcer reached one the angry faunis charged towards me with his horn pointed downward to impale me.

Dogging quickly to the left I kicked him in the back causing him to stumble forward. Damn I guess I didn't put enough of my aura into it. I thought, backing up to gain some distance between us. Grabbing my belt, I pulled out two throwing knifes. As soon as the faunis turned around I threw the knifes sending them straight into his skin. No aura barrier. I thought in surprise, seeing the knifes not even sticking an inch into his armored skin.

"Hahaha. These little things can't hurt me. You're going to have to try harder." Sheathing my weapon, I pressed the button on the sheath, so it would construct into my pistol. Ten seconds was all I need for it to finish. Ten seconds passed in an instant dodging the rhino fanius was easy.

My sheath sent a slight jolt of electricity into my back indicating the new weapon was made. Pulling the black steel 39 cm pistol out of the sheath I let out three 13 mm full metal jacket orange dust infused bullets. The entire upper half of the pistol was part of the chambering slide allowing the slide to kick back a minimal distance causing there to be virtually zero recoil.

The fanius had no chance evading the bullets. The first bullet exploded on his aura made barrier he made just in time. The second shattered his shield completely leaving him defenceless. The last hit him right in his knee leaving a hole the size of his knee cap.

Falling on his back he layed there with a pool of blood forming. The rhino fanius screamed in pain gripping at his knee shocked to see it wasn't there anymore.

"Revenge isn't for the weak." I said as I turned my back walking off the stage. Looking up towards my seat I saw that Ruby and Yang were still missing. I walked back to my seat to continue watching the matches.

A few minutes had passed the fifth round ended. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruby and Yang guiding a man who was wearing a blind fold. He was a blonde-haired tan man who wore a vest that looked too small for his toned body. He also wore a brown button up t-shirt underneath the vest.

I knew it was dad from a photo of him I saw on Yang's scroll. "Okay we're here Dad." Ruby said. He was smiling in anticipation of waiting to see his long-lost daughter. "3, 2, 1" Yang and Ruby said simultaneously, pulling the blindfold off his head.

Standing up I lightly smiled hoping to get an accepting reaction. Dad just stood there wide eyed looking at his long-lost daughter face to face. "Uh...hey Dad." I said awkwardly looking at him for a sign of acceptance. A tear ran down his eye as he walked over to me. "I'm so so sorry Silver I shouldn't have thought you were dead. I should have looked harder for you." He said embracing me tight. "It's alright, I'm just glad I have you right now." I said returning his hug.

"Hey, I know a good restaurant near here if you guys want to go and catch up there." Yang said happily. "Sounds good little dragon." Dad said letting go of me laughing. "Daaad" Yang hit Dad in the arm clearly embarrassed of her nick name.

The food was good, and the atmosphere was nice but the company was even nicer. I had told Dad the same story I told Ruby and Yang. He believed me but, asked more questions regarding my safety. Must be a Dad thing. I thought, telling Dad I would be safe in the tournament.

The meal ended, and we went back to our dorms enjoying each other's company. The night grew late and Dad had to leave. "When will we get to see you again" Ruby asked looking sad. "It shouldn't be too long. I need to go and find crow. I have a few questions I need to personally ask him." Dad said hugging each of us before leaving.

Today was a good day. I passed all my tournament matches and I even meet my Dad. Ruby Yang and I all passed out playing Elite Combat X.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Initiation Tournament part two

Tai Lee:

What is it now. I thought, walking through the dim cave. I had been recently been called in to receive a mission. In the distance I saw a metal caged door. Standing outside was two dark figures in hoods. Assault rifles were slung around their neck.

The guard on the left opened the door revealing a dim metal interior. At the far end of the room was a single desk filled with cluttered paper and maps.

"Tai why are you here, I didn't call for you." Cinder said annoyed with my presence. "I was told her majesty had a personal assignment for me." I said lowering my head.

"Oh, the little girl assassin that went rouge. Salem really did screw up training the brat." Lifting my head up Cinder was over top of me with her hand extended handing me a file with Silver Rose written on it.

"There is a tournament going on for the Beacon initiates. You could easily kill her in it by "accident" if you are luck in drawing her number. The other choice would be to sneak into her dorm and kill her. But of course, if you do that you are more likely to be caught." Looking at the papers the girl's semblance was listed as unknown and her aura was labelled as unnatural.

"What do you mean her semblance is unknown. Didn't Salem personally help train this girl." I said continuing to flip through the papers.

"I was also wondering about that, but it seems Salem is keen on keeping it a secret." Cinder said annoyed once again. "Well do we know anything about her "unnatural" aura." I asked hoping to get any information on my target.

"Yes, it seems her aura gives her unnatural healing powers. The down side to this ability is that she is far less durable than most hunters." Cinder said pacing back and forth. When she stopped speaking she went back to her seat rapping her fingers on the desk.

"What about the...payment." I asked curiously looking up at her. "Yes of course, Salem was a little more generous this time. The usual medicine to keep the poison from spreading to your heart and 50= thousand lien."

'Yes, keeping me alive with medicine after poisoning me is so generous.' I thought, accepting the deal before getting up and leaving. 'I guess I have some work to do.' I thought, taking my last pill.

Silver:

Only 32 people now remained. Getting up from my seat I walked down to the arena. I would be the first match today. Not knowing who my opponent was I walked down to the arena. The whole arena would be used for the fight now that the number of contestants had been decreased.

On the opposite side I saw my opponent was already waiting for me to arrive. She had a cocky, no, confident air around her. For good reason to. Her aura was large and experienced like she had been in more than a few fights.

She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She had on long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wore another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots. In her left hand was an oversized hand bag.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the thirty first Beacon Academy initiation tournament. Today the real battle begin we look forward to the upcoming fights." The arena roared in excitement to the sound of the announcer.

My opponent's aura was larger than the average person in the tournament but mine was still better.

"To the left of me is Coco Adel. She is famous around here for being able to kill multiple nevermores and deathstalkers all by herself at the age of seventeen." Coco's eyes gleamed with pride at the announcer's praise. The audience roared in excitement. "And to the right of me is Silver Rose. This girl is an unknown mystery. Records say she died in a train crash years ago, but here she is alive and well."

'I guessed it would be made public sooner or later. I just didn't expect it to be so soon.' I thought, unsheathing my dagger. "3, 2, 1 begin."

Coco's eyes lost all previous arrogance and instead was filled with pure determination. She caught me off guard suddenly turning the hand bag into a large multi-barreled machine gun. A hail storm of bullets came flying my way.

I pressed the button on my sheath planning to dish back some fire. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Damn hit already. I thought, putting quite a bit of aura in my legs to increase my speed. Dogging the bullets from then on was easy with my increased speed.

My sheath sent the signal that Corruption was ready to go. I threw a knife at Coco hopping to distract her. Averting her attention to the knife flying at her she stopped firing. I pulled Corruption out of the newly formed holster. Jumping into the air I pulled back the massive pistols slide. Landing behind her I let out two shots of the 13mm pistol.

Coco noticed what I was doing before I had even fired and was already turned around. She hit the first bullet with a wave of her own bullets, but she wasn't as lucky with the second. It hit her aura made barrier with explosive force sending her sliding back five feet.

I used the moment of her recovery to attack sending two more shots straight at her. I put Corruption back into its holster pressing the button to revert it back into a dagger. She blocked both bullets with her barrier giving me the chance to get behind her. I put my aura into a well-placed kick hitting her lower back.

She stumbled forward but didn't fall. I was already on her once again throwing an elbow towards her lower back. She quickly turned around using her hand bag to shield my attack. My elbow hit her rock-hard bag creating a small shockwave from the force.

The bones in my elbow were shattered from the hand bag. Coco noticed the damage her bag did to my elbow giving her the initiative to begin attacking. She flung the bag at me missing every time. Every second that passed she got slower and easier to dodge.

Unsheathing my dagger, I sent it flying forward towards her stomach. Unable to dodge she raise her barrier to block the attack. The dagger sunk two inches into the barrier piercing it. A look of surprise flash across her face noticing I was using my once shattered elbow.

Using my aura to increase my strength I pushed harder with my dagger. The barrier began to crack in response. Coco's eyes were now full of fear of what might happened if the dagger got through her barrier. Pushing a little harder the barrier completely shattered leaving Coco defenseless. Raising my knee up and extending my leg I hit Coco in the head with a roundhouse.

Coco hit the floor with a thud with no aura to help her guard the kick. The whole arena gasped in surprise at the results. "Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for Miss Rose who unexpectedly won against Coco Adel." The arena filled with joy of the battle they witnessed.

Paramedics rushed to Coco picking her up off the floor. She was now awake using the shoulders of the paramedics to help her walk.

"Not bad for a half pint." She said limping off the arena. I only gave her a short glance before turning and going back to my seat.

"Nice job. The hunter who trained you was really good." Ruby said jumping up and down being her usual self. "Yeah" I responded back to her quietly ashamed she unknowingly brought up my lie.

Yang was with a couple of her friends from signal who came to watch her match. She had been drawn to go third. Ruby had been drawn to go ninth and would have to wait a while.

The second round ended quickly with someone surrendering to the black-haired girl with a bow on top of her head now identified as Blake Belladonna. Yang was now on the arena floor waiting for opponent to reach the arena floor.

"Due to injury in the previous match Mr. Arc will be unable to fight making Miss Long the winner by default." Yang looked disappointed at the announcement but there was nothing she could do about.

Up next was Pyrrah vs the white-haired girl who wielded a rapier. "Ah it's Weiss." Ruby said with animosity in here voice. "Have you meet her?" I asked curious about what type of person she was. "Unfortunately, she acted like I was nothing but a pleab." Ruby replied biting her words.

Judging by aura alone Pyrrah was lengths ahead of Weiss. "Ladies and Gentlemen this should be a great match between two famous young ladies. To my left is Pyrrah Nekros the invincible girl. To my right is the heir to the Shnee dust company Weiss Shnee." The audience roared in excitement hoping for an eventful fight.

"Good luck" Pyrrah said awkwardly to Weiss. "Ah...you too." Weiss said back not expecting the hospitality of her opponent. "3, 2, 1 begin." Pryhha who was wielding a shield and javelin in her hand now crouched into a combat stance. Both were walking a circle waiting for the other to make the first move.

Weiss was inpatient and attacked first. Using a glyph created right behind her she propelled herself forward at high speed. Using her rapier Weiss tried to aim for Pyrrha's unprotected legs that her shield couldn't cover. The rapier made contact with the legs but only made the noise of medal hitting medal.

Pyrrha used her shield to bash Weiss who was preoccupied with her attack. But Weiss was light and fast dodging the shield she jumped back to gain some distance.

Pyrrha changed her stance from a defense position to a more aggressive offensive position. Usually it would be suicide for a spear user to go on an close range offensive attacker. But Pyrrha had already tested her opponent's strength in the few blows they traded.

Seeing the change in stances Weiss charged towards Pyrrha taking the opportunity given to her. The second before Weiss meet Pyrrha her weapon changed into a sword. Weiss continued with her assault letting out a barrage of quick well-placed attacks. Weiss was fast but Pyrrha seemed even faster parring every attack easy without even using her shield.

Weiss sent a jab towards Pyrrha's chest but Pyrrha parried it knocking her off balance. Pyrrha sent Weiss a heavy downward slash. At the last second Weiss used a glyph to block the attack making her to fall on one knee.

Weiss plunged her rapier into the stone tile floor of the arena. A large glyph formed at the end of the rapier. Right before the glyph could fully form Pyrrha transformed her sword in a gun rapidly shooting at Weiss. Weiss's barrier couldn't take more than a few shots. Breaking her barrier Pyrrha transformed her weapon back into a javelin. She took the blunt end and hit Weiss right in her dimple knocking her out.

The whole audience stood up chanting Pyrrah's name along with invincible girl. Pyrrah stood by Weiss's unconscious body until the paramedics arrived. "What a great fight these two fighters gave us. Can we her a round of applause once again for these two contestants." The audience roared louder this time chanting Pyrrah's and Weiss's name together.

A few hours passed since the third round and it was now Ruby's turn to take the arena floor. "Do you know who your fighting." I asked Ruby curious. "No clue, but I'm going win no matter who it is." Ruby said with determination in her eyes. "I'm sure you will, just stay safe."

I watched Ruby walking down the stairs to the arena floor. The air brought a cold and uneasy feeling making me feel like I should say something more to her, but I couldn't find the right words to say as she left.

My eyes dilated seeing her opponent making his way down to the arena floor. He was the creepy look man who gave me an uneasy feeling. His aura almost made me feel sick.

His aura far out matched Ruby's making her almost seem insignificant. Ruby was going to be hurt in this fight, and there was nothing I could do. I hated it but there was nothing I could do but hope for the best.

Ruby:

Looking behind me, I saw Silver in the audience with a grim look on her face. She was yelling something, but the excited audience made it impossible to hear. Turing my focus back to the arena a creepy looking man was on the opposite side. His amber eyes pierced my body leaving my paralyzed for a brief moment.

The man wore a mask over his face. He wore a large blower hair making his hair invisible to the outside world. On his hip was a massive pistol much like Silvers but a little smaller. The scariest thing was the massive kukri strapped onto his back.

"Ladies and gentlemen the eighth round ended with a tie from two opponents knocking each other. Hopefully we have something just as exciting for this round." The announcer's voice brought me back to reality. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at him. "To my left is Ruby Rose she is only 15 years old and the twin sister of Silver Rose. Will she be able to take home a win or will the man to our left Tai Lee, be the victor."

"Good luck little lady... you'll need it." I only activated my weapon in response unfolding it into full length. "3, 2, 1 begin." The massive kukri that was on his back was now out raised in the air in a combat stance.

Testing the waters, I turned Crescent Rose up pointing the barrel of the sniper at my opponent taking a shot. The man just stood there keeping his amber eyes locked onto mine.

Is he taunting me. I thought, taking out the clip of regular 50 caliber bullets and replacing them with armor piercing high explosive dust rounds. Taking aim once again I shot two bullets straight at his stomach area. The explosions created a small fireball engulfing his whole body.

The next thing I saw was a large blade flying at my head. Using the handle of Crescent Rose, I barely managed to block the blade. The force of the blow sent me flying. I lost my balance at some point, tumbling and rolling I plunged Crescent Rose into the ground stabilizing myself. Looking up, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Hearing a sharp whistling noise, I looked up at the sky to find its source. The man was flying at a downward spiral, his weapon raised over his head and a smile on his face.

Quickly changing the explosive dust rounds to gravity rounds I shot a round hoping to propel myself out of range of his attack. Thanks to my semblance I had barely made it. The force of his attack left a massive whole in the arena floor. Dust and debree were tossed up into the air making it hard to see.

How do I fight an opponent if nothing harms him? If only my aura was stronger. A bullet came flying out of the dust brushing past my left ear.

Shaking the buzz of the bullet off I switched Crescent Rose into a rifle and started to send a hail of bullets while moving hoping to keep the enemy from homing in on my position.

I could see the muzzle flare of his barrel now as the dust got lighter. Lifting Crescent Rose, I noticed my hands were stained red. With my hand I followed the trail of blood to my shoulder. A large hole was gouged into my skin. I felt nothing only the rapid beating of my heart.

My body started to shake felling the full effect of my aura depleting. Just push forward it is only temporary. Ignoring my body's deteriorating energy, I raised my weapon once again, firing until the clip was empty. I need to change my strategy, I need to put all my power into one attack. This move would be risky because if I missed or fail I will lose.

Loading the last clip of gravity dust rounds I sprinted towards the strange man. He shot round after round only stopping a quick second to reload. I was upon him in no time, he now had his massive kukri out waiting for me to get in striking range. He swung his blade at tremendous speed in a horizontal strike. Perfect, I thought, jumping and landing on his blade.

Using Crescent Rose, I shot round after round into the ground gaining height with each blast Propelling me high into the air.

Clank

Misfire I was out of bullets. Now is my chance. I thought activating my semblance aiming at the tiny dot below. Using all my reaming energy I sent my scythe flying downward in a horizontal spin.

Silver:

So far Ruby was holding her own against the now identified Tai Lee, but she was the weaker opponent anyone could see that. If she manages to land her next attack though she might be able to do some damage to him.

Ruby rocketed downward from the sky almost to fast for the untrained eye to catch. Tai Lee was ready, his kukri was raised in anticipation. When Ruby hit her target dust and debree flew into the air. Nothing was visible, and the dust was not clearing any time soon, so I sent out my aura to see if Ruby's attack worked.

My heart skipped a beat at what I felt. Ruby's aura was fading at an alarming rate. If she didn't get medical attention soon she would likely die. 'Rules be damned Ruby's life is in danger.' I thought as I started sprinting towards the arena.

The silhouette of Tai Lee became clearer as I pressed forward. Tai Lee was standing over Ruby his kukri pointed at her throat. Ruby had an alarming amount of blood underneath her from a large gash in her stomach.

"Stop you can't kill her, it's against the rules!" I desperately yelled out to Tai Lee.

A big smirk graced his face "Kill her? What are you talking about it was an accident." He said bringing his kukri down. I reached for my pistol to try and stop him, but I knew I wouldn't bee able to save her in time. 'Would I really lose my new sister so early?' I thought as I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to come next.

When I opened my eyes again everything was dark. I was in some kind of void it felt like there was zero gravity, floating endlessly through the chasm. 'Have I finally lost it?' I thought looking around for well, anything. Hours passed with nothing, but the thoughts of my dead sister left me numb to block out the agonizing pain.

Suddenly, a deep purple silhouette of a man appeared in front of me. He was slim with curved goat like horns sprouting from the top of his head. It seemed strange because other than his horns he was devoid of any feature that could identify him.

"Hello mortal I am the God of Darkness. I am the partial creator of this world and the creator of destruction. Why have you summoned me?" The proclaimed God of Darkness said sternly.

"What do you mean I summoned you. Where am I, how did I get here? I need to get back, my sister Ruby is going to die."

"I'm afraid you are too late mortal the soul of Ruby Rose has already passed on to the other side. Now as to how you got here is quite simple. When a mortal calls out in pain and hatred as hard as you have the God of Destruction can not sit idly by."

As soon as the dark man said that Ruby was dead, I was no longer listening my heart was completely shattered. The only thing that had keep me leaving was now gone.

The God noticed I was no longer paying attention, so he said something that instilled hope into my heart once again. "I can bring Ruby Rose back to life." He spoke

The works were clear but laced with malice, but I didn't even notice because of my pure joy of those words. "Can you really bring her back?" I asked desperately

"Of course I can, I helped create life itself after all but…"

"But what, I will do anything just please bring her back."

"So be it I shall bring her back, but it will cost you." The God of Destruction suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but his grip was unmovable. In his other hand an ancient looking ceremonial knife materialized out of nothing.

"Hey what are you doing." I called out to the dark silhouette. He brought the blade to my skin and started to cut into me. I tried to pull away, but he never budged even in the slightest. I screamed out in pain as he stared to engrave a what looked like a strange symbol in my arm. I started to thrash about in one last attempt to free myself.

Feeling his grip loosen I pulled away and stubbled backward falling flat on my ass. I looked down at my to see a pentagram had been carved into my arm and in between each part of the star was a strange symbol that I didn't recognize. The strange part though was that the cuts were not healing.

"What have you done why isn't my arm healing?"

"Oh, you mean your aura, you see this is a very special knife I created myself to cancel out any magic or aura, but that's not important. What's Important is that symbol I have given you will help guide you down your path as my champion."

"Your champion? What the hell are you talking about, I don't understand."

"You will understand in time young one but first you should focus on why you came her in the first place. I have given you the power to fix your problem now the rest is up to you." With that said the God of Destruction disappeared from the void. In a flash the void suddenly vanished. I was seated in the area like nothing ever happened.

"What's wrong Silver why are you so spaced out?" Yang said looking at me with concern.

"Where is Ruby?" I asked Yang seriously

"What do you mean she's still fighting that creepy Tai Lee guy. Hey what the hell are you doing Silver!" Yang called out to me, but I had no time to answer. I looked down at my arm to see the same strange pentagram symbol, but the wound had scared over. 'So, it was all real, I have to save Ruby before this monster kills her. Ruby is already propelling herself into the air I won't have enough time to save her.'

"Use my power I have given you my champion. You can feel it inside of you, can't you? It's the power of magic." I had no time to question who was speaking to me, so I did as he said and began to search my aura reserves for something new. I felt it instantly it was overwhelming in power far greater than anything I felt before.

'I have no idea how to use this new power but there is no time I have to do something.' When I reached the arena, Ruby had already made her movie and was once again lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Stop!" I yelled out to Tai Lee and pulled on my inner new power and forced it onto him. Right before his kukri came down on Ruby, he froze like some invisible force was stopping him. "What the hell have you done to me?" he asked

Slowly Tai Lee's kukri was getting closer and closer to hitting Ruby. 'It's not enough I need to put more power into it.' With all the power I could pull out I forced it onto him. "I won't let you hurt her!" I yelled pushing the power within me outward.

Blisters started to form on Tai Lee's body with every passing second the blisters grew bigger until they all rapidly started to pop. "What the fuck is happening!" Tai Lee screamed out in pain. Not only did blisters start to form but his whole body started to swell like a balloon. First his eyes popped soon after his arms burst and then his legs. What remained of his body looked like a bloated potato. With one last scream he exploded sending bits and pieces of his body in every direction. Blood rained from the sky drenching me and Ruby from head to toe.

The dust and debree had cleared long before I had killed Tai Lee. Everything was silent only the noise of airships in the distance could be heard. I fell on my knees finding it hard to breath. After taking a second to catch my breath I sent out my aura to check on Ruby. Just like before her aura was faint but she was still alive.

"We need paramedics out here fast!" I yelled out running to Ruby. The slash on her stomach was deep and wouldn't stop without medical attention. I quickly took out a bullet and with my dagger I popped off the head off the bullet. I poured the gunpowder that was contained within the bullet into Ruby's wound. Activating the flame infused dust on my dagger and lit the gunpowder. The stench of charred flesh and burnt gunpowder entered my noise.

It seemed to work as the wound had been cartelized by the intense heat of the gunpowder. Ruby's body suddenly jolted. The pain of my stunt seemed to wake her up. She let out a few haggard coughs before opening her eyes.

"Silver what happened I thought I was fighting Tai Lee." Ruby said softly looking at me confused.

"You were but he was going to kill you, so I had to intervene. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him in time from hurting you." I said ashamed I was unable to keep my sister safe.

"Silver why am I covered in blood." Ruby said whipping her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby I had to kill Tai Lee in order to save you."

Ruby's eyes turned wide in shock when she saw what was left of Tai Lee. He was nothing more than a pile of flesh and sinew. "You did this?" Ruby asked startled at the sight of the corps.

"Yes, I had too…" I tried to explain but Ruby cut me off

"Monster" I had been called that word many times before but never did I think that Ruby would call me that. I thought family was supposed to love each other no matter what. 'She called you monster just like all the rest. She is no different from the others, she has forsaken you.'

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have an unexpected event happen. Um hold on a second… If everyone could please exit the arena, we shall reschedule the other battle for a later date. Please check you scrolls regularly for important updates"

Shortly after the announcement was made everyone began to leave the arena and the medics showed up to start to treat Ruby's wounds. I never even noticed when I was placed into the anti-aura handcuffs. I was too focused on trying to keep the voices out of my head. I tried telling myself that it wasn't real, but I couldn't hold on any longer.


End file.
